


Tear You Apart

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for a <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45320378#t45320378">prompt</a> on the GKM which basically just asked for BP!Blaine, and this is what I came up with. Deviates from the prompt a bit because the boyfriends part doesn't come until after the sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45320378#t45320378) on the GKM which basically just asked for BP!Blaine, and this is what I came up with. Deviates from the prompt a bit because the boyfriends part doesn't come until after the sex.

Sam kind of wishes he was a bit braver so that he could have a few words with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Once again, he’s come over to visit Blaine and, just like every time before this, they’re not here.

He lets himself in after no one answers his knocks, telling himself to get on Blaine’s case about leaving the door open like that. It’s such a beautiful house, who knows what kind of weirdos might try to break in?

“Blaine?” Sam calls, but he knows that if Blaine’s in his room upstairs, he probably can’t hear him. He gets a great idea to scare him, so he treads the stairs gently, grinning the entire time.

Sam’s not a dumb guy, but he’s always had a bit of trouble with paying attention when he’s excited. Maybe if he didn’t have that problem, he would have registered Blaine’s labored breathing and soft whimpers on the other side of the door.

He opens it slowly, trying to pull a sneak attack, and gapes at the sight of Blaine with three fingers buried deep in his pussy, pumping them in and out and making sweet noises. His shirt is rumpled up a bit above his belly button and his pants are pooled around his ankles. Sam finds himself noticing that his best friend still looks so composed, even in the middle of—well, it’s not exactly jerking off, is it? What do people without dicks call it? All he knows is that it’s turning him on way too much. Sure, he’s thought about this a lot ever since becoming friends with Blaine and getting to know him and learning about him having a pussy instead of a dick, but he never thought he’d actually see it.

Blaine’s eyes flutter open for a moment, but grow wide with shock at the sight of Sam in his doorway, who doesn’t look much better.

“SAM!” he screeches, and Sam thinks that he’s never seen anyone look so embarrassed. “What the fuck?”

Blaine scrambles to pull his pants up, but Sam reacts quickly. “Wait!” he says, walking slowly to the bed. Blaine crosses his ankles and puts his hands over himself, but he’s looking at Sam with a look that’s like a cross between hopeful and ashamed and afraid and…well…turned on.

“Sam, I’m kind of vulnerable right now, so I’d appreciate it if you just said what you have to say quickly.”

Sam doesn’t say anything. He takes the hand that’s over Blaine’s groin and moves it to the side before pulling his legs apart as well. Blaine’s breathing quickens just slightly, but nearly stops when Sam begins to lean down.

“What are you doing?” he manages to choke out, not quite able to grasp that this really happening.

“Just let me help you,” Sam murmurs. “I want to help you feel good, Blaine.”

Blaine doesn’t know what to say, but he knows that Sam is making him embarrassingly wet right now.

“You don’t ha-,”

“I want to,” Sam interjects. “I want to so badly, Blaine,” He leans down and _smells_ him and Blaine lets out another whimper. Sam looks up and meets his eyes and, honestly, how can Blaine even try to resist those eyes that look like the sea and the earth and jewels all at the same time?

He nods, and Sam gives his dopey grin before leaning down and licking a thick stripe from Blaine’s entrance to his clit.

“Sam!” Blaine cries, his hips jerking up with shock. “A little warning?”

Sam is still grinning. He doesn’t respond, just nips at Blaine inner thigh. Blaine threads the fingers of one hand through Sam’s soft hair and hesitates.

“Is this okay?” he asks, and is shocked by the dark, lustful look in Sam’s eyes when he looks up.

“Yeah,” he answers, his voice deep and a little rough. “Don’t be afraid to…let me know what you want.”

Blaine’s breathing stutters again and, not for the first time, he wonders if this is actually happening; if Sam Evans is actually about to bury his head between his—

“Fuck!” Blaine yells as Sam takes his clit into his mouth, gently running his tongue over it and humming just barely. Blaine’s hands tighten in Sam’s hair and the latter groans, making Blaine want to fuck his hips up to Sam. He manages to control himself.

“Is that good?” Sam asks. Blaine just tugs his hair again and Sam smirks. “Is it cool if I finger you?”

Blaine doesn’t even say yes. He lets out a distressed moan and Sam chuckles.

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Blaine replies, throwing his head back and using the hand tangled in Sam’s hair to jerk him back to his pussy. He’s afraid it’s too rough, but there’s something that sounds an awful lot like a satisfied growl coming from Sam’s throat.

Sam brings his middle finger up to Blaine’s hole and circles it gently, gathering the wetness and smearing it over Blaine’s exposed stomach. Sam pushes his shirt up a little more and licks it up.

“Oh my God,” Blaine breathes. Sam’s finger goes to gather more of the liquid while he pushes the shirt up even more. He runs his finger over one of Blaine’s nipples and the smaller boy gasps at the sensation. He knows it’s coming, but his whole body jerks when Sam takes the nipple in his mouth, suckling strongly and very lightly running his teeth over it.

“You taste so good,” Sam says, his voice muffled against Blaine’s chest.

“Thanks?”

Sam grins at him again, and Blaine feels his stomach tighten while his thighs automatically press together.

“Oh no you don’t,” Sam says before quickly pushing Blaine’s knees apart. He wastes no time and pushes his middle finger all the way into Blaine.

“Ah!” Blaine cries, his hips pushing off the bed. “Sam,” he pants. “More.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jesus Christ, Sam, I had three in there before you walked in.”

Sam nods and adds another finger. Blaine arches and moans loudly. Sam feels blood rush to his cock at the sound and he bends his head down to lick at Blaine’s clit again.

“Sam,” Blaine whispers, his head thrown back and fists clenching the sheets beneath him.

Sam pumps his two fingers in and out of Blaine at a steady pace that isn’t too fast but not slow enough to torture him.

“Faster,” Blaine commands, and Sam pulls back and complies, marveling at the slick heat around him, licking his lips at the thought of lapping up the inordinate amount of liquid making Blaine’s pussy shine.

Blaine takes Sam’s hair in his hand again and shoves him toward his clit, now that he knows Sam likes it. Sam licks his clit again, quick and harder to match the growing pace and force of his fingers. Blaine feels like he’s about combust, he’s so overwhelmed with all that Sam’s done and is doing.

“Another finger,” he says, and Sam adds it quickly, never taking his mouth off of Blaine’s clit. Blaine cries out when one of the fingers hits the exact right angle.

“Right there, right fucking there,” he practically screams, his hips bucking off the mattress. He feels Sam’s teeth bump against him and he moans at the sharp feeling.

“You’re so wet, Blaine. How the fuck are you so wet?” Sam asks, but Blaine has no intention of answering while Sam’s three thick, nimble fingers are buried inside of him.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Blaine chants nonsensically, his hips thrusting upward rhythmically, just trying to find more.

Sam hums against his clit and Blaine screams at the sensation. He’s getting so, so, so close to the edge and he wants—

“I want you inside me,” he pants. He releases his grip on Sam’s hair and reaches over to his bedside table to find his condoms. Sam makes an affronted noise when Blaine’s pussy is taken from him, but his eyes widen when he realizes what Blaine is grabbing.

“A-are you sure?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “If your cock isn’t inside me as soon as possible, I’m finishing this myself.” He’s lying, but he likes the look of determination that flashes across Sam’s face as he quickly pulls his pants down. Blaine can barely admire his hard, leaking cock before Sam is unwrapping and rolling on the condom. He crawls onto the bed and suckles one of Blaine’s nipples before positioning himself between Blaine’s legs.

“You’re so wet,” Sam says again. He lifts Blaine’s legs and slowly pushes inside. “So wet.”

Blaine releases a long, low moan at the feeling of Sam stretching and filling him, the tightness in his stomach growing more and more intense with every slow stroke into him.

“Faster,” he growls, and Sam barely obliges. Blaine glares at him, desperate and so close to coming it hurts. “I said faster. You’re not going to break me.”

Sam can’t help it: he loves how commanding Blaine is being. His best friend is usually so composed and quiet in school, unassuming and well-meaning at all times and now, here he is, pulling his hair and writhing like a mess on his soon-to-be filthy sheets.

“Harder!” Blaine cries out, his hips rising up to meet Sam’s thrusts and Sam can feel his own orgasm approaching.

Sam leans down and presses his lips against Blaine’s. The latter doesn’t expect, doesn’t think Sam would want to kiss him. But he does, and Blaine can taste himself, and it’s the idea of Sam, Sam Evans, kissing him that sends him over the edge with a scream that’s muffled by his best friend’s mouth still on his, still desperately kissing him as though he’s breathing through Blaine’s lungs.

Sam thrusts a few more times and comes when Blaine drags his fingernails across his back. His hips stutter and he lets out a short yell of “Blaine!” as he shoots into the condom.

He hangs his head with exhaustion and stills and the room crackles with electricity flowing between them. Sam looks up to meet Blaine’s eyes and is surprised to find fear there. He doesn’t want that, so he leans down to kiss him again, loving how pillowy and sweet his lips are.

Blaine whimpers and slips his tongue into Sam’s mouth, which causes yet another groan from the blond boy.

Sam pulls out of Blaine slowly, pausing to watch his pussy glisten and clench for a moment around nothing. Blaine sighs and Sam looks back up at him with a grin.

Blaine doesn’t smile, just turns on his side and covers himself with a throw blanket he picks up from the floor. Sam frowns, suddenly self-conscious. He’d thought Blaine had enjoyed himself.

“I’m sorry,” he says tentatively.

“So am I,” Blaine mumbles. “You don’t have to hang around.”

Sam feels like he’s punched him in the chest. Blaine ignores the burning behind his eyes. He doesn’t regret having sex with Sam, but he knows it’s going to hurt.

“Can you at least tell me what I did wrong so I can’t do it to anyone else?”

Blaine frowns and turns his head slightly toward Sam. “What?”

“I mean, I’m sorry that you didn’t like it, but I guess I just don’t want to put anyone else through that if it was so bad,” Sam mumbles in reply, sitting cross legged at the corner of the bed and hanging his head.

Blaine lets out a short laugh. “Sam,” he says, shaking his head. “That was…perfect.”

Sam’s head pops up, reminding Blaine of a prairie dog or something. “Really?”

“Yes,” Blaine replies. “Really.”

“Then why--?” Sam begins, but he can’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“I thought you…I don’t know…just wanted the sex,” Blaine’s the one who’s mumbling now, his eyes avoiding Sam’s.

“Hey,” Sam says, crawling up the bed and surprising Blaine by laying down and pulling him into his arms. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?” Blaine asks, trying to control his breathing as he watches Sam’s finger rub circles on his arm.

“You’re my best friend,” Sam says simply. “I would never use you like that and…well…I guess you just turn me on, Blaine. I want to keep doing this, if you do.”

“Like friends with benefits?”

Sam’s hand freezes. “No, of course not. I want to…” he trails off, unsure of what Blaine wants to happen.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Blaine asks, closing his eyes as if that can hold off the response.

“Yes,” Sam says quickly with a sigh of relief. “That’s exactly what I want. That’s what it’s like,” he adds before planting a kiss on the back of Blaine’s neck.


End file.
